1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser of a carton sealing machine, and more particularly to the tape dispenser capable of preventing bounces and vibrations produced during the process of cutting a tensioned tape, so as to achieve a smooth and steady supply of the tape.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional carton sealing machine, a tape is wound onto a sleeve and sheathed on a packaging base of the carton sealing machine, and pulled out and wound around several steering rods, so that the tape is situated at a flatly tension state to facilitate a carton sealing process. However, when the tensioned tape is cut after the carton is sealed, vibrations of the tape will be produced by a reaction force and fed back to the sleeve of the packaging base, so that the sleeve will be rotated in a direction opposite to the pulling direction of the tape to rewind the tape and produce wrinkles, and thus affecting the sealing quality adversely.
To overcome the aforementioned drawback, a design for preventing the sleeve from being rewound or producing wrinkles of the tape, the sleeve 7 is sheathed on a fixed shaft 71 and rotated by using the fixed shaft 71 as an axis, and a groove 72 is axially and concavely formed on a distal surface of the sleeve 7, and the groove 72 includes a bottom surface 721, and the fixed shaft 71 is protruded out from the bottom surface 721, and the portion of the fixed shaft 71 protruded out from the bottom surface 721 includes an outer thread 711, and the groove 72 includes a gasket 73, a spring 74 and a knob 75 sequentially installed along the fixed shaft 71 therein, and the knob 75 is rotated downwardly along the outer thread 711 of the fixed shaft 71 to compress the spring 74 and further compress the gasket 73, so that the gasket 73 is abutted tightly against the bottom surface 721 of the groove 72 to produce a frictional resistance, and a rotating displacement of the sleeve 7 with respect to the gasket 73 cannot be produced easily. As a result, the sleeve 7 will not be rewound to avoid a wrinkled tape produced at the moment of cutting the tape and producing a reaction force fed back to the sleeve 7 of the packaging base during the carton sealing process,
However, this design makes use of the elasticity of the spring 74 to adjust the force of abutting the gasket 73 against the bottom surface 721 of the groove 72 in order to produce a frictional resistance by rotating the sleeve 7 around the fixed shaft 71. if the spring 74 is elastically fatigue, then a sufficient compressing force will not be provided, or the frictional resistance is insufficient to resist the rewinding force of the sleeve caused by the vibration of the tape, thus affecting the sealing quality again. In addition, this design involves complicated components and inconvenient production, assembling, and repair and maintenance processes and obviously requires improvements.